


Untitled Timestamp to Strong Enough to Rule the Heart of Any Man (Things Thing Called Love) #1

by whispered_story



Series: This Thing Called Love [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared proposes to Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Timestamp to Strong Enough to Rule the Heart of Any Man (Things Thing Called Love) #1

Proposing to Jensen is nothing Jared consciously thinks about all that often, but it's always in the back of his mind now – the knowledge that Jensen and he are forever, that one day they'll be husband and husband (officially or not, Jared doesn't care). 

Sometimes the thought of marriage will just pop into his head. Jensen will do or say something especially adorable—or insanely stupid—and all Jared can think is that he'll marry that guy one day. 

He doesn't really talk to Jensen about it, because Jared always pictured himself surprising his partner with a proposal – it seemed more romantic, more special that way. But now and then it slips into conversations. 

Like that one time they go to a friend's wedding together and there are what Jared is sure is at least a thousand guests and the food is fancy even for Hollywood and everything is so pompous Jared has to force himself to keep a straight face every time someone mentions how beautiful the wedding is.

"We're not going to have a wedding like this," he mutters while eating a piece of cake while watching what Jared thinks must be a whole damn orchestra play a song.

Jensen ducks his head, lips turned up into a grin. "Okay," he says, and Jared realizes what he said and blushes.

But for months, proposing to Jensen isn't something he's really deliberately thinking about just yet. Marriage is a sure thing, but proposing is just something vague and still in the future. 

And then he comes home from a day of shooting and finds Jensen and their dogs in one huge pile in the backyard. Jensen is laughing, arms flailing around as he tries to fend off paws and tongues. He doesn't notice Jared standing on the porch for the longest time, and Jared just watches him, and suddenly he feels like he can't wait. He wants to marry Jensen, and he doesn't want to wait another year or two.

+

A couple of months later they go to San Antonio for his mother's birthday. They come in late on Friday because Jensen had been working the whole day, and by the time Jared gets up on Saturday morning Jensen is still fast asleep, face mushed in the pillows and breathing slow and steady.

Jared showers and gets dressed, and then goes to find his brother.

"Grab your wallet, man. I need you to go somewhere with me," Jared tells him while making faces at his nephew.

He watches Jeff and his wife exchange a confused look, but Jeff gets up and follows him out to the car without protest.

"So, where are we going?" he finally asks when Jared starts the car.

"Jeweler," Jared says. "I need you to help me pick out a ring for Jensen."

"No shit," Jeff says, sounding both surprised and delighted.

Jared glances at him and grins. "I know, right?"

+

Jared proposes three weeks later on a Sunday morning.

They're sitting together on the porch swing, a tray with the leftovers of their breakfast on the side table. Jared feels full and content, curled against Jensen with one foot on the ground to rock them back and forth gently, while Jensen is sipping his third coffee of the day.

"This is nice," Jensen murmurs. He turns his head, lips brushing against Jared's jaw. "We should have breakfast out here more often."

"Yeah, well, usually you can't even be bothered to sit down. You just gulp down your coffee and rush to the coffee machine for a refill."

"I'd sit down if you made elaborate breakfasts like this more often," Jensen says, voice teasing, and waves his hand at the stack of empty plates and glasses on the tray.

"Noted," Jared replies. He smoothes down Jensen's hair and then cups Jensen's jaw, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Jensen hums happily, and grins when they break apart again. "So, was there any special reason for all of this?"

Jared smiles. "Actually, yeah," he admits. He takes the almost empty mug from Jensen and sets it down on the ground before taking one of Jensen's hands in his. 

"Jared?" Jensen asks. He looks a little confused, but he's smiling.

"I love you," Jared starts.

"I love you, too," Jensen answers easily, his smile widening. Jared steals another quick kiss.

"Just let me get this out, okay?" he asks.

Jensen shrugs. "Okay. Just...I don't need to be worried or something, right?"

"No," Jared assures him. "As I said, I love you. You're my best friend, Jensen, and I trust you with my life and you're more important to me than anyone else in the world. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

He reaches behind himself and pulls out a small, velvet box from behind the cushions. 

"Jay," Jensen murmurs, watching as Jared pries the box open with nervous fingers.

"I got you this in San Antonio," Jared explains. He shows the ring to Jensen. "Jensen, will you marry me?"

Jensen lets out a small laugh and surges forward, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck. The porch swing sways precariously from the sudden movement.

"Of course I'll marry you," Jensen says right into Jared's ear, and he sounds so happy that Jared feels like he can't breathe. He wraps his arms around Jensen's waist and holds him tight.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jensen repeats. He pulls back a little, enough that Jared can see his face for a split second before Jensen leans in and kisses him.


End file.
